Machine tools, storage units as well as processes for monitoring at least one machine tool are known. In this context, the work step of a component of a machine tool, for instance, of a tool, is monitored. For this purpose, a target signal is allocated to the component of the machine tool when performing a work step which is based on at least one stored reference number. If a detected current signal of the machine tool component deviates from the target signal when performing the work step, the operator of the machine tool receives a respective indication directly displayed on the machine tool as to which component is working in deviation and of which type the deviation is.
Moreover, it is known to remotely maintain machine tools by means of a remote access, in which context the remote maintenance is carried out by a concrete inquiry and clearance of the access to the machine tool.
In this context, it has turned out to be disadvantageous that a deviation of the current signal of the machine tool component from the target signal of the machine tool component is detectable only directly on the machine tool. Thus, it may never be completely excluded that a warning message of the machine tool is misinterpreted or ignored by the operating personnel which can increase the risk of damage to the machine tool or which may lead to a quality reduction of the work pieces.
It is an objective of the embodiments of the present invention to improve a process described above so that the operation of a machine tool, in particular production of work pieces, is optimized.